1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a near infrared radiation-absorbing composition, a near infrared radiation cut-off filter and a production method therefor, and a camera module and a production method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
CCD or CMOS image sensors which are solid image pickup elements for color images have been used for video cameras, digital still cameras, mobile phones equipped with a camera function, and the like. In the solid image pickup elements, since a silicon photodiode having sensitivity to near infrared radiation is used in the light receiving section, it is necessary to correct the luminosity factor, and a near infrared radiation cut-off filter is frequently used.
As a material for forming the above-described near infrared radiation cut-off filter, for example, near infrared radiation-absorbing compositions for which a phosphate ester copper complex is used are known (JP2002-69305A, JP1999-52127A (JP-H11-52127A), and JP2011-63814A).